


番外三.耳坠

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外三.耳坠

新任爱梅特赛尔克刚解决完‘不死鸟’概念的问题走出创造物管理院的时候，就看到长袍破破烂烂浑身大写的狼狈，但是依然笑得一脸灿烂的她。

“？！你什么时候回来的？”

“刚刚。”她有点不好意思地正了下兜帽拍了拍长袍——虽然对她的仪容于事无补：“恭喜你就任！虽然之前就有消息新任爱梅特赛尔克的就任会在最近，但是我没想到会这么快，赶回来的有点急了，不好意思。”

“……你也不用这么着急赶回来吧，反正以后就是同事了见面的机会也多得是……”他扶着额头发出了别扭的叹气，但是也掩饰不住嘴角的上翘的弧度：“……话说回来，你是怎么又把自己搞成这个样子的？”他上下打量了一下就像把自己和一桶沙子一起扔进滚筒洗衣机滚了30分钟的她，发出了正当的疑问。

“………………啊哈哈哈哈……哈哈…哈………”她挠了挠头发出了几声刻意而尴尬的讪笑，把头撇向了一边：“……………………非说不可吗？”

新任爱梅特赛尔克抱着手臂，带着某种无言的威压盯着她。她四处张望了下，虽然天色已晚，但是街上依然有三三两两的人群，有些同胞在看到他们俩后还会远远地对他们行礼致意——再怎么说也是十四人委员会中的两人，多少还是有一些显眼——再次转回头有点可怜巴巴地看向黑着脸的爱梅特赛尔克，直到他受不了似的摇了摇头，放下了手臂。

“好吧好吧，回家再说。……快把你这张蠢脸收起来。”

——————————

“哈啊？！？！你在灵脉里迷路了？！！！！？！”

她慌慌张张地捂向他的嘴：“嘘！嘘！声音太大了！！”

哈迪斯满头青筋地伸出手捏住她的脸就开始往两边扯：“现在开始觉得丢人了？！早干嘛去了？着急这么几天的功夫赶回来有什么意义吗？”

“对——八——起——”她抓住哈迪斯的手试图挣脱被捏成青蛙嘴的命运，但是明显失败了。

“与其道歉不如最开始就别做！再说了，就只是个就任而已，没有必要这么着急赶回来吧！你四处乱跑又不是这一两天的事了，我还等不起吗？”他终于气哼哼地放开了手，看着她一脸委屈地开始揉自己的脸。

“真的只是个意外……坐标位置错了一个小数点，没想到地点就定位到了一个岩盘底下……”她似乎还想继续辩白几句，但是看到哈迪斯越来越黑的脸色，最终还是贤明地赶紧闭嘴：“对不起。我下次绝对不会再犯了。”

她双手合十举过头顶摆出了‘哈迪斯大人您大人有大量别和我计较了’的姿势，场面僵持了数十秒，最终以哈迪斯绷不住喷笑起来告终。他无奈地一边笑着一边招手让她靠近一点，然后打了一个响指修补好了她破破烂烂的长袍。

“我看你迟早得准备一个假名了，下次再出这种纰漏可别说自己是十四人委员会的谁谁，真是丢不起这个人。”

她看着自己修好的袍子松了一口气。虽然并不是做不到，但是她在这些需要细节决定成败的魔法上面，总是会出一些让人啼笑皆非的意外。

“所以？你该不会真的只是为了恭喜我就任就这么急急忙忙地跑回来了吧？”哈迪斯指挥她转了一圈，确认了袍子已经修补完美以后继续问道，她这才想起了什么似的，从袍子的口袋里掏出一个小盒子。

“这次的土产和就任礼物！”她坐到了他身边，挨着他打开了盒子：“这次去的都市是在海边，刚巧在贝壳中发现了珍珠。虽然我不擅长做这些精细的东西，只能选择了比较简单的造型…………”

哈迪斯探头看向她手中的盒子，那里面躺着一枚造型简朴的耳坠——金属制的菱形装饰下吊着小小的水滴形的珍珠。他抬起头看向她，发现她眼里有一些不安。

“果然做的……有点烂吧？”她难得的语气有点犹豫和沮丧：“抱歉，我也知道我不擅长做这些………………”

他叹了一口气，揉了揉她的头发：“以你的品味来说算是难得不错的作品了，我该感谢你至少没打算让我带着之前那个打转的乌龟一类的东西吗？”

“诶？那个乌龟不是很可爱嘛。其实我还蛮想试试让它巨型化以后当坐骑的，肯定很刺激。”

哈迪斯脑内一瞬间浮现出了她蹲在原地高速打转的乌龟背上的场景，倒吸了一口冷气，决定还是把她的注意力转移到眼前的耳坠上。

“所以，你不打算给我带上了吗？”他摘下了兜帽，拨开了耳边的头发露出了耳朵。她愣了一下，随即脸上绽开了笑容，但是马上又露出了‘糟糕了’的表情。

“啊，说起来哈迪斯你没有开过耳洞吧。”她朝他的耳朵看了一下：“怎么办，要改成夹子吗？”

“不用这么麻烦，现在直接开一个不就好了。”他拿起耳坠放到她手上：“直接用这个后面的针穿过去就行了。”

她一时间睁大了眼睛，看了看手上的耳坠又看了看他，有点犹豫：“……我来？”

他点了点头。

她捏起耳坠，手有点抖。在他的耳边比划了几次以后发现姿势太过别扭不好用力，犹豫再三，还是站起身，然后又坐在了他的腿上，左手从另一边肩膀绕过去从后方固定住他的耳垂，用右手拿着耳坠准备开洞。

好近。哈迪斯心想。

她的几缕头发散落下来，蹭着他的侧脸，有点痒痒的。他稍微动了下想要避开，却被紧张的她恼怒地拍了一下示意他别动。他轻笑了一下，悄悄伸出手环住她的腰，不再动弹。

针尖抵上了皮肤，他听到她深深地吸了一口气，再次小声叮嘱他千万别动，然后按下了手。

刺痛感只出现了一小会儿，耳针穿透耳垂的一瞬她就慌慌张张地赶紧把耳坠固定好，然后使用了治愈魔法，但是一滴石榴籽一般的血液还是滴在了她的指尖上。她甚至没有在意，只是下意识地舔掉了那滴血液，在仔细确认过他刚开的耳洞没有再流血之后，才长长地舒了一口气。

他忍不住轻笑出声。

“不过穿个耳洞而已，你怎么紧张成这样？”

才刚松了一口气的她因为耳边至近距离响起了他的声音又吓了一跳，这才发现自己以一种极其暧昧的姿势被他扣在怀里。他把下巴搁在她肩膀上，侧着头似笑非笑地看着她，刚刚带上的耳坠在他脸侧轻轻晃动。

她扭了一下似乎是打算逃离，但是很快就自己放弃了：“……要是给自己扎耳洞我也不会这么紧张，给别人就……你别笑了！早知道让你自己动手就好了。”她懊恼地锤了一下把头埋进她的肩膀笑得全身都在抖的哈迪斯。

他好不容易才从爆笑中恢复，终于抬起了头。他摸了摸耳边，再次将眼神投向她：“合适吗？”

她观察了一下，脸上露出了微妙的表情：“……虽然想说合适，但是一想到是自己做的，就好像有点吃不准了……”

他用鼻子哼了一下：“难得你还挺有自知之明。刚才说的那个巨型乌龟，你绝对别想着真的去实现啊？要是被拉哈布雷亚老爷子看到绝对会被你气晕过去。”虽然希斯拉德可能会笑得很开心就是了，他同时腹诽到，不过不打算说出口。

她嘟囔了几句就算真做也不会在亚马乌罗提注册之类的废话，最终在他威逼的眼神中投降住嘴。

两人暂时守着这平和的沉默，过了一会他才再次开口：“……刚才忘记说了。”

“欢迎回家。”

“我回来了。以及。”她笑了起来：“再次恭喜你成为十四人委员会成员之一，爱梅特赛尔克。”

小小的珍珠耳坠闪闪发光。

——————————

索鲁斯.加尔瓦斯从梦中醒来，脸上难得的没有贴着这几天一直粘在脸上的轻浮的笑脸，过去的梦境让他忍不住咋舌并且陷入了烦躁的情绪。

他走到房间的镜子面前，看到上面映照出的加雷安族人的面孔，不由得再次扭曲了嘴角——他曾经因为这张脸和以前的自己多少有些相似而选择附身于他，但现在却有些后悔。

为了混迹于这群残次品之中，他不得不经常提醒自己是这个名为索鲁斯.加尔瓦斯的人类，然而现在这却让他本身的自我产生了动摇。

‘我’到底是谁？

他下意识地抚上左耳，那里空荡荡的什么也没有。他漠然地收回了手，停顿了片刻，打了一个响指，一枚珍珠耳坠出现在了手中。

他把它按向了左耳，那里本来也并没有耳洞，但是马上就有了。

几滴血滴落在地板上，也残留在了他的拇指上。他用舌头舔过，咸腥的味道在嘴中扩散。

对，‘我’是爱梅特赛尔克——无影.爱梅特赛尔克。

他盯着镜子好几秒，直到那张脸上再次贴上了轻浮的笑脸。

——————————————————————————

那是难得的一天，通常都在满世界奔波的光之战士意外拥有了一天完整的闲暇，一时不知道干什么好的她最终选择回到自己家里看一天书——这同时也意味着要和现在寄住在她家中的哈迪斯面对一整天。

她打开房门的时候哈迪斯正打着哈欠从卧室里出来，看到她不由得露出了惊讶混合着嘲讽的神色：“真稀奇，世界的‘英雄’居然这个时间回家了？是太阳从西边出来了还是世界终于要末日了？”

她好气又好笑地把门一摔：“我也是有休假的时候的，倒是你，现在每天都在干点什么啊？”

“睡觉。”哈迪斯耸了耸肩，端起一杯水喝光，毫不脸红地回到：“你有什么意见？我可是在加雷马帝国连轴转了几十年，没睡多久又因为你把拉哈布雷亚老爷子干掉又被拉起来陪着你们闹腾了这么久，才睡这么几天算少的了。”

她一时被他噎的说不出话，半晌没想出来该怎么回嘴，最后只能气闷地跑去书房找好书一屁股坐在了沙发的一端，开始践行自己的休息计划。

她的书本翻开都还没来得及翻页，那个男人就推开了书房门也走了进来，他在书架前踌躇了一会，抽出了一本书，自然而然地坐在了她的身边。

她把书挡在面前，偷偷瞥了他一眼，却被他盯了个正着：“怎么？你又有什么意见？”

“………………你怎么不睡了？”

“我倒是想。”他嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“是不是还要我提醒你一下因为你们‘伟大的海德林’我现在不再是无影了，没办法一睡几十年？”

“……………………哦。”她一时间又没话好讲，讪讪地把目光转回了手上的书本。屋子里的时钟规律地响着，渐渐成为除了两人呼吸声以外唯一的声源。

………………完全看不进去。

她又把书举在面前遮住脸，假装翻了个页，再次忍不住偷偷往旁边瞟了过去。

自从复活以后就没见过他穿那套索鲁帝的衣服了——据他自己说是太显眼所以扔了——他现在穿着的是她外出的时候买回来的睡袍，袒露着以前被包的严严实实的脖颈和锁骨，让她无端看的有点心虚，赶紧把目光往其他地方挪了一下，然后就看到了那只耳坠。

说起来这个耳坠倒是一直没见他摘下过，她偷偷地（自认为）打量着那个造型简朴的耳坠，一边揣测耳坠的来历，直到他再次一脸嫌弃的转过头来。

“你要看到什么时候？”

？！露馅了？她抖了一下，赶紧晃了晃头，欲盖弥彰地把脑袋转回书本，但是马上又发现也太过明显，最终还是放弃地把书放下了。

“你那个耳坠倒是一直带着呢，没和那身衣服一起换掉吗？”

————————————————

听到她问这个问题的时候，哈迪斯甚至不能确定自己有没有什么没法控制的表情显露在脸上。

内心空白了几秒之后，他才漠然地想着：也是，全部都记得是不可能的，这也是早就知道的事情。

他抬起手碰了一下耳坠，沉默了一会才开口。

“是一个故人的礼物。”他瞥了一眼她突然变得有点尴尬的表情，放缓了语调：“……是一个品位很差的人难得一件还算拿得出手的作品，就一直带着了。”

她的表情变得有点复杂，好像还有点消沉。他听见她轻声咕哝着‘原来帝国也有这种人吗……’之类的自言自语，叹了一口气。

“也给你一个一样的好了。”他打了一个响指，一个一模一样的耳坠出现在他的手上。

“诶？”她对这个突然的流向有点惊讶，连连摇头：“我就算了吧，再说我也没有开过耳洞。”

这次轮到他惊讶了：“那你以前战斗装备的耳饰都是……？”

“……让工匠帮我改成耳夹。”她扭过了头，好像对这个不想多说。

他思考了几秒，忍不住嗤笑了起来：“难道说……百战百胜的大英雄，害怕穿耳洞吗？”

她抖了一下，但是硬撑着不肯回头。

更多的笑意出现在了他的脸上，他转过身一把抄起坐在沙发上的她把她放在了自己腿上——以他们的体格差来说这并不是难事——语调中带上了愉悦的尾音：“那正好，现在就来开一个吧。”

“？？！？！”还没反应过来已经被他牢牢地扣在怀里的她什么都还没来得及说，就感觉到冰凉的针尖抵上了耳垂，以及他近在咫尺的声音：“别乱动哦，不然我也不知道会戳到什么地方去。”

她一下僵住了，下意识地闭上了眼睛，然而预想的疼痛迟迟没有到来，她狐疑又小心翼翼地睁开了一只眼睛，却看到哈迪斯单手捂着嘴在无声地爆笑，看她发现了才勉强止住，顺手把准备逃离的她又按了回去。

“好了好了，别动。”

“嘶……”她倒吸的一口冷气都还没落地，事情就已经结束了。他看似若无其事地用拇指抹去了落下的一点点血迹，撩起她的一束头发挂在耳后端详起来。

马马虎虎吧，他在内心下了结论。但是不知道为什么刚才还有些阴沉的心境已经完全不见了。

她抬起手小心翼翼地碰了一下耳边还不太习惯的触感，小小的泪滴形珍珠在她的指尖摇晃着，他捉住她的手按了下来：“别乱碰，发炎了我可不管。”

诶诶……那就不要这么突然地给人开耳洞啊……她暗戳戳地在内心抱怨了一下他横暴的举动，但还是老老实实地忍住没再去碰，只是抬头看了一眼他耳边的那个耳坠，想到现在自己也带着一样的东西了，居然稍微有点开心。

“脸很红啊，‘英雄大人’？在想什么呢？”他戏谑又招人恨的拖长音调的声音再次响起了，她怔了一下，下意识地想要捂住脸，但是发现手还被他按着，只能无可奈何白了他一眼：“你差不多该放手了吧？”

他一时没做声，只是若有所思地盯着她，过了好一会才又面无表情地开口。

“……我困了。”

“？？？？？那您……去睡？”她满头问号地做了个‘请’的姿势，准备起身回到自己的座位上，没想到又被他按了回去。

他往沙发里又坐地深了一些，靠着靠背，双手环着她的腰，把下巴搁在了她的肩膀上故意深呼吸了一下，气息拂过她的脖子：“你说的对。那么，晚安。”

“诶？等等，哈迪斯？？”她困惑地拍了他几下，但是没有得到任何回应——他好像真的已经睡着了，只有安稳的鼻息持续吹拂在她的耳边。

成对的耳坠在他们的耳边闪闪发光。

——————距离终焉的到来还那么遥远，即使只是残缺而短暂的美梦，只要能换来暂时的安眠，那也是值得的吧。


End file.
